


"I'll Find You" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 1)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 1 - "I'll Find You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll Find You" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 1)

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE: the comic takes place a few months AFTER Holly moved to San Francisco. They are very much still together.)

 

[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/6191ea2a668643546cfc62c52c6ace37/tumblr_ncmnbt2fLj1qid5pzo1_r1_1280.png)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
